Wit Sec Prompt
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane is tossed into WitSec after an unfortunate accident involving the mob. Maura, heartbroken, runs away and becomes a kindergarten school teacher. When years later, a child comes in named after Maura but looks suspiciously like Jane, will Maura have stumbled onto something?
1. Chapter 1

Jane uses her name a lot; Jane calls her to her a lot. She answers, but it's not the same. Maura, her daughter is not Maura, the woman she loves, the woman she longs for. Jane loves them both, but she can only hold one, not both.

"Maura munchkin, it's the first day of school, are you ready?" Jane asks as she helps her with her bag.

She nods and she smiles, bouncing on her toes.

"Maura, play nice, alright?" Jane smiles and reminds her. She is such an active sport, a trouble maker almost; the exact opposite of the woman Jane had named her after.

Maura, Jane whispers the name to herself. A sad smile forms. Maura should be right here. With her, with her daughter, with their daughter, Jane thinks to herself.

"Maura, come now, it's your first day of school," Jane ruffles her hair, and starts of to her school.

* * *

><p>Maura is different now. Maura rattles off names, instead of rattling off facts. It is roll call day today. Maura calls out names; she hopes that she will never have to call out her name - Jane. It will hurt, it will be so strange. To have to call out her name, but not have her answer.<p>

Maura is a kindergarten teacher now, no longer a medical examiner. It is roll call day today.

Maura looks down at the list of names. She sees no Jane but she sees a Maura.

Maura calls out Maura, this child's name, her name. Maura looks at the child who answers to that name, her name.

The child looks like Jane. That is all Maura can think. The child looks like Jane. The child has her hair, the same raven curls, wild and unkempt. Maura keeps an eye on her, all throughout the day. The child looks like Jane.

Maura does not believe in coincidences; this child looks too much like Jane. Even a mannerism of the child is the same as the woman Maura loves – the eye rolls. Maura has a hypothesis, and her gut, her intestines, are screaming, do something, test this out. The child looks so much like Jane - the woman Maura has been looking for, for so long.

Maura calls for the child; Maura is testing this out.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" She runs to Jane, her hair flying behind her.<p>

Jane lifts the little bundle up and holds her in her arms. "Hey there munchkin, how was school?"

"It was wonderful! The teacher liked me so much that she called me to stay back after school. She said she wants to talk to you Mama!" She beams.

"Oh munchkin, did she say why? Did you do something?"

"No!" She rolls her eyes. "I told you! She likes me! So quick Mama! Let's go see her…and…you know something Mama?"

"What is it munchkin?" Jane heads into the school. Thinking to herself, if only Maura was here. Maybe their daughter wouldn't be getting into trouble, right on the first day of school. Jane sighs a little, just a little. Jane is genuinely intrigued as to what their daughter could have done.

"The teacher's called Maura! How cool is that! We share the same name!" She claps her hand and giggles.

"Really munchkin?" Jane cannot believe what she hears. Can it be? Can there be so many Maura(s)? Can it be the only Maura that she can't look for but long much for? Jane quickens her pace; almost running along the corridors; eager to be out of this maze and maybe finally, be with Maura again.

Jane reaches the door.

Jane raises a finger to her lips, sending the silent signal to their daughter. Maybe, maybe not; it might be her, it might not be. Jane only has one heart to break; Jane will rather it be her who opens the door - to at least, prepare herself for what might be or not be.

Jane knocks. Jane turns the knob, too excited to wait for any kind of response.

Jane pushes open the door, and there she is, looking up right at her. The Maura Jane has been longing for.

* * *

><p>Maura looks up at the knock.<p>

This is it. Maura tells herself. The test results, Maura holds her breath.

The door opens, and there she is - Jane.

"Jane?" Maura asks, with a smile so wide.

"Yes Maura, yes," Jane answers, with a smile, equally wide.

They are both nodding; nodding with elation, eyes welling up with tears.  
>The child looks at Maura, and looks back to Jane; looking on, confused.<p>

"Munchkin, there's someone I'll like you to meet," Maura listens as Jane addresses the child - Jane's daughter.

"Yes Mama?"

"This is Maura, the woman I named you after," Jane steps closer to Maura, "this is Maura. Munchkin Maura, this is Maura. The one I told you I'm waiting for," Jane holds Maura's hand; the familiar thumb rubs. Maura fights back tears.

"_The_ Maura mama?"

"Yes munchkin, _the_ Maura," Jane smiles, "tell her your name munchkin."

Filled with pride, the child smiles and says, "My name is Maura Junior Rizzoli-Isles. My name is Maura too. Nice to meet you," she offers a hand, a gleaming smile.

Maura takes it, the hand of the child. With tears glistening in Maura's eyes, Maura says with a smile, "My name is Maura Dorothea Isles, it is very nice to meet you too."

"Maura," Jane calls, "Maura Junior. M.J. Maura's and Jane's. Rizzoli-Isles. This is your daughter too Maura, she's our child," Jane smiles, as she holds onto Maura's hand.

Jane's thumb rub, this is very real, Maura tells herself as she holds onto Jane's hand.

"We're together now Maura."

"Yes Jane, we are," Maura leans into Jane, for a hug, a dearly missed hug.

Maura feels long arms around her, and tiny fingers running through her hair.

"_The_ Maura. My other mama. We're together now," Maura Junior, giggles into the curve of Maura's neck. Jane kisses the top of Maura's head.

"We're together now. We are together now," Maura kisses each one of them - Maura Junior, and Jane Rizzoli. Her family, she has found them. She can stop looking, they are together now. Maura tells herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>This chapter came to be thanks to two users. The prompt from <span>rizzlesficprompts<span> and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't see it from imtakingoverthisshipjanet so, this is just my attempt at an idea that isn't entirely mine. The summary of this story is the original prompt.  
>Note: Originally, this story was in another style, so, this version here is altered. Also, this was where the whole idea and prolonged use of Jane referring to their daughter as munchkin stuck, thus, I ought to credit where it's worth.<br>Thank you, for the time=)


	2. Chapter 2

It's the first night since. It's the first night since, a string of long sleepless nights. It's the first night since, Maura's bed had been shared. The first night since, Maura's bed, Maura's house, had stopped feeling cold and empty.

_My family_, she thinks as she listens to their breathing.

_My family, _she listens, she hears, she takes in,_ My family, _she takes in the soothing sounds of their breathing.

_My family, I've found them_, she tells herself as she takes in their warmth, their beings - their physical form, their presence, their beings. _I've found them, my family, _she repeats.

_My Jane, _she whispers as she presses her palm against Jane's back; her palm against the fabric of Jane's shirt, her hand against Jane's warm back.

Jane's firm back, Jane firmly back; warmth seeping through, Jane's presence felt; Jane, her love, searched for and, found. _My Jane, _she whispers. _My Jane, _she presses her lips to the sleeping figure resting against her.

_Our daughter Maura,_ she recalls as Jane had told her. _Our daughter, Maura, _Jane had named their daughter after her.

Tucked under her arm, snuggled against her, _Our daughter, _she smiles, _Our daughter, _Jane had kept her.

They took me away from you_, _Jane had explained, but they had instead taken us away from you. She was already there, forming, growing, living, loved. She was already there - our daughter - and now, we're here. We're here, with you. Jane had held her. Your family, our family, our daughter, your Jane; a promise once whispered, a promise once made; a promise, now met and still kept; Jane had held her.

_My family, _a reminder she breathes into the night. _I can stop looking now, _warm droplets flow, _I've found my family,_ she smiles.

_My family, _she whispers as she brings them closer, holding them tighter; feeling them closer to her.

She listens to their breathing.

She feels the grip on her thumb by Maura munchkin - Jane's nickname for their daughter. She feels the weight, the assurance of Jane's arm resting on her.

She feels her family with her; she feels and knows that they are here.

"Our family," she says, as she shuts her eyes. She listens to their breathing, as she falls steadily asleep.

It's the first night since. It's the first night since, Maura's bed has been warm, and Maura's house, a home. It's the first night since, a long time due, since Maura had slept, had slept with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>This chapter came to be, thanks to a post, a picture by <span>lovethisotp<span> and, this is where this story ends. Chapter one was initially all there was to this story, but thanks to that post, there's a chapter two. So, I hope that the story's alright and, thank you, for the time=)


End file.
